Puncture
Punctures the target, causing a bleeding debuff. While bleeding, they take damage over time based on how much damage was dealt in the initial hit. The bleeding deals more damage while they move. Puncture works with bows, daggers, claws or one-handed swords. Gem Leveling | c3 = }} |- ! 1 | 10 || 18 || || 10 || 10% || 50% || 9,569 |- ! 2 | 13 || 22 || 15 || 10 || 10.4% || 52% || 18,908 |- ! 3 | 16 || 26 || 18 || 10 || 10.8% || 54% || 33,871 |- ! 4 | 19 || 30 || 21 || 10 || 11.2% || 56% || 56,446 |- ! 5 | 22 || 34 || 24 || 11 || 11.6% || 58% || 89,302 |- ! 6 | 25 || 38 || 26 || 11 || 12% || 60% || 135,415 |- ! 7 | 28 || 42 || 29 || 11 || 12.4% || 62% || 283,759 |- ! 8 | 32 || 47 || 33 || 12 || 12.8% || 64% || 453,996 |- ! 9 | 36 || 53 || 37 || 12 || 13.2% || 66% || 703,128 |- ! 10 | 40 || 58 || 40 || 12 || 13.6% || 68% || 1,061,223 |- ! 11 | 44 || 63 || 44 || 13 || 14% || 70% || 1,570,760 |- ! 12 | 47 || 67 || 47 || || 14.4% || 72% || |- ! 13 | 50 || 71 || 49 || 13 || 14.8% || 74% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 53 || 75 || 52 || 14 || 15.2% || 76% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 56 || 79 || 55 || 14 || 15.6% || 78% || 9,935,033 |- ! 16 | 59 || 83 || 58 || 14 || 16% || 80% || 21,343,930 |- ! 17 | 62 || 87 || 60 || 15 || 16.4%|| 82% || 50,689,250 |- ! 18 | 64 || 90 || 62 || 15 || 16.8% || 84% || 90,043,412 |- ! 19 | || || || || 17.2% || 86% || |- ! 20 | || || || || 17.6% || 88% || |} Gem Quality 每1%品質增加1.5%持續時間 Version History | align=center|0.10.0 || * Increases to physical damage taken now apply correctly to physical degeneration (such as damage from Puncture). |- | align=center|0.9.13 || * Puncture is now scaled to start much stronger with a flatter progression to match other melee skills that scale weapon damage. |- | align=center|0.9.11j || * Fixed Puncture's quality bonus so that it now works. |- | align=center|0.9.11 || * Fixed a bad interaction between on-drink flask effects and Puncture. |- | align=center|0.9.10 || * Fixed a rare bug that would cause you to take damage from Puncture indefinitely until you left the instance. * Fixed a bug where being punctured multiple times would cause incorrect behaviour. |- | align=center|0.9.7b || * Removed the 1% pierce chance. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * Puncture has been added to the game. |} Category:Dexterity skills Category:Attack skills Category:Projectile skills Category:Duration skills